Ethan The Under Appreciated Right Hand Man
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: I got this inspiration while working on The Misadventures of Octavian...so these are as well oneshots and they will be humorous...so no flames and please enjoy...Thalia and Luke will appear in a lot of these...you'll figure it out...
1. Unappreciated Cookies

**Ok I got the inspiration to do this because much like Octavian, Ethan is quite comical...he was in a way Luke's little biotch...so I hope you guys enjoy this...yes there is some bromance with Luke and Ethan but not a ship...so don't get any ideas. Yes Thalia will be appearing in a lot of these because I think that even if it seemed like they hated each other Thalia and Luke still had some form of communication without talking about Luke's idiocy...so please let me know what you think of it...and most of all enjoy :D~RawR**

"Ethan!" Luke called.

Ethan muttered something unintelligible and sighed before going to go see what Luke wanted, "Yes Luke?"

"I want some cookies." Luke said.

Ethan looked at him, "But we're out of cookies."

"I don't care figure something out, make some if you have to." Luke shrugged.

"You want me to bake?" Ethan asked.

Luke nodded, "That's what I just said wasn't it?"

"Why on Earth do you need cookies?" Ethan asked.

Luke shrugged, "I just want them...oh and make sure they're like the ones my mother used to make me."

Ethan looked at Luke, "How on earth do I know how your mother used to make cookies?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know, figure it out."

* * *

With that Ethan was sent to the ship's kitchen to go make his oh so royal highness some chocolate chip cookies. Ethan debated calling upon Kelli to help him make the cookies, she was girl, girls knew how to cook even if they were shedemons right?

Ethan dug through a cookbook and finally found a recipe for chocolate chip cookies that didn't involve human sacrifices and whatnots. He followed the recipe to a T and finally after eighteen minutes of baking them he pulled them out of the oven. Luke better appreciate these cookies. It took him forever to distinguish the difference between baking soda and baking powder. He put six cookies on a plate and poured Luke a glass of milk and took it up to Luke's stateroom where he was IMing his little girlfriend...or so Luke liked to believe but the girl had just pushed him off a cliff that winter...he should just give up.

"I brought you your cookies." Ethan said interrupting Luke in mid-sentence.

Luke turned and the girl he was IMing snickered, "Thank you Ethan."

"You better enjoy these, I got flour all over my new black shirt." Ethan mumbled.

"Wow Luke, you have slaves now?" the girl rolled her eyes.

"No Ethan volunteered to make me cookies." Luke shrugged and took a bite of a cookie, "Wow these are surprisingly good...but they're not like the ones my mother used to make."

The girl, Thalia, Ethan was sure that was her name rolled her eyes and swiped her hand through the IM after calling Luke a loser. Ethan couldn't even stay there and not blow up on Luke...it took him an hour just to make that stupid cookie dough...poor Ethan!


	2. Fetch Thalia For Me Pretty Please

**Ok here's another little blip...thanks for the reviews and future reviews. I hope you like this one...I know these will contain a lot of Thalia since Luke is sorta hellbent on making her love him...like the person who steps on their pet's tail on accident and chases after them screaming "LET ME LOVE YOU"...like I said these are meant to be humorous and poor Ethan having to be Luke's right hand man the whole time...I hope you like these and find them as funny as I do...no flames...if you like these check out the Misadventures of Octavian, you'll like them as well! It's time to appreciate the under appreciated characters lol! :D~RawR**

* * *

Thalia walked into her tent after a long day of teaching the younger huntresses how to properly knock a bow so she definitely wasn't in the mood to find out that Luke had sent his little assistant to capture her...or try to capture her...for the eighth time this month alone.

"What do you want Ethan?" Thalia asked.

Ethan shrugged passively, "Luke wanted me to fetch you."

"Does he ever give up?" Thalia asked setting her bow on her bed.

Ethan shrugged, "So are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way or the medium way?"

Thalia shrugged in response, "You're not going to get me either way so I guess you can choose."

Ethan shrugged, "Let's just say we did."

Thalia nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"I'll just tell him that you smacked me or something and ran away." Ethan proposed the scenario.

Thalia nodded, "Sounds like that could work. Why does he want me anyway?"

Ethan shrugged, "Why don't you ask him that when he's IMing you tonight?"

Thalia shrugged, "I could..."

"You know you could just come with me and make him loads happier than he's been lately." Ethan suggested.

"Why would I do that?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

Ethan shrugged, "He just seems like he's been in a funk lately. I think he could use a friend."

Thalia sighed, "Fine but this was completely against my will if anyone asks."

* * *

Ethan knocked on Luke's stateroom door where he could hear Luke inside muttering things under his breath. Finally Luke opened the door and Ethan showed him that Thalia was there. Luke was speechless for a moment but then regained his composure and tried for a seductive smile, "Well Thalia what a surprise to see you here."

Ethan facepalmed and Thalia rolled her eyes, "You sent your assistant after me moron it's not that big of a surprise."

"Ethan would you please leave me alone with the you lady?" Luke asked still trying to be suave.

Ethan bowed, "By all mean sir."

Luke backed into the room and Thalia followed him with a roll of her eyes and then a laugh because Luke managed to trip over the edge of the Persian rug on the floor. Ethan facepalmed and decided that he had to teach Luke how to be smooth when it came to the one girl he just couldn't keep his cool around. Ethan shut the door leaving Thalia laughing at Luke and went to go make himself some cookies, yeah that's right Ethan went to go make himself some cookies.


	3. Call of Duty and Love Advice by Ethan

Ethan sighed and was about to walk to his room on the Princess Andromeda when Luke poked his head out of his stateroom, "Psst Ethan."

Ethan looked over at Luke, "Psst Luke."

Luke grinned that wicked grin of his, "Hey I just got the new Call of Duty game, do you want to play it?"

Ethan cracked a smile and shrugged, "Sure why not."

Luke opened the door and Ethan walked into Luke's overlarge stateroom. Luke plopped down on the couch and Ethan followed suit. They waited for the game to load and an Iris Message popped up. It was once again Luke's little girlfriend, "What are you losers up to?"

"We're playing video games if you really must know." Luke tried to be passive but Ethan knew he was fangirling on the inside.

She laughed, "Yo Nakawaka."

Ethan nodded in greeting, "Thalia."

The game loaded and Luke ended up sucking because he was distracted by the super long IM he had received and Ethan kicked his ass seventeen times. Hey there was nothing wrong with winning, even if Luke was being distracted Ethan was still winning.

"Well I gotta go, talk to you losers later." Thalia said.

"Goodnight Thalia." Luke said in a totally lovesick tone.

"G'night." Ethan snorted and concentrated on the new match they had started.

The IM disappeared and Luke kicked into concentration mode. Ethan decided to catch him off-guard, "Dude if you want her to like you, don't act so lovesick."

Luke's controller fell out of his hand, "What do you mean?"

Ethan shrugged, "You make it obvious that you like her, try to make it less obvious for awhile."

"And you would know this how?" Luke asked picking up his controller just in time to avoid being killed.

"If you didn't already know I'm quite the ladies' man." Ethan grinned.

"Whatever, come on we have to get to the flag." Luke muttered completely avoiding the subject of Thalia the rest of the night.


	4. Cookies and Fetch Thalia Once More

**Here's another little blip in the life of Ethan, Luke's gopher. Honestly I think Luke seems like the type of guy who didn't know what to do with all the power he had so he spent it on sending Ethan to go do things like fetch Thalia or what not...besides these are supposed to be comical...why not throw in a little damsel in distress action? So let me know how you like it unless it's a flame...I don't like those...so enjoy and RawR. Thanks for the reviews on the last one! :D~RawR**

* * *

"Ethan go invite Thalia to tea." Luke said one afternoon on the Princess Andromeda.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, "Thalia? I thought you two were done talking to each other."

Luke shook his head, "We're done talking about my 'idiocy'."

"Do you know what general vicinity she's in?" Ethan asked slightly irritated with Luke's request.

Luke shrugged, "She might be at camp. Oh and make sure that there will be cookies."

"Do you even drink tea?" Ethan asked.

Luke pulled a face, "Make sure that it's coffee and not tea as well."

Ethan rolled his eye but did as Luke told him. First he made sure that everything was in order for tea and then he went to once again fetch Thalia, damsel in distress style. He somehow managed to catch her on the first try. He carried her down the fiesta deck of the Andromeda and straight to Luke's stateroom where tea was being served. Ethan thought that he better get some cookies for what he did...it wasn't easy to catch the daughter of Zeus.

Luke opened the door and smiled, "You found her."

Ethan nodded and set the bound up daughter of Zeus at Luke's feet, "Signed, sealed, and delivered. I better get some cookies for this."

Luke rolled his eyes, "I'll see what's left over after tea."

"Tea?" Thalia asked. She looked slightly annoyed with the fact that she was tied up.

Luke nodded, "Well actually it's more like coffee and sweets."

Thalia sighed, "Fine I'm in but only for the cookies and coffee, not because I like you."

Luke undid the ropes and she walked into the stateroom. Luke did a victory dance and Ethan just facepalmed. Luke really needed to grow a pair and tell the girl he liked her. Maybe then Ethan wouldn't have to do so much baking and fetching. He sighed and stole some cookies off the tray that was passing before going to go see what the Ethiopian Drakon, Spike (Ethan named him) was up to. It had been a long day and he decided that he better go hide out somewhere before Luke demanded that he do his laundry for him.


End file.
